


in this silence/a man’s worth part three

by thunderylee



Series: a man's worth [3]
Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Benji and Joel finally Do It.





	in this silence/a man’s worth part three

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

As long as I live, I will never get used to all of the running around and _talking_ that comes with promoting an album. Don’t get me wrong; I like to talk. It’s just that I keep talking about the same things and answering the same questions over and over again for the same groups of people. It’s odd how I can sing our songs night after night on a tour and then some, but repeating myself in conversation drives me insane.

Or maybe I’m just crabby. Whatever.

Fact is, today is the first time I’ve had a minute to _think_ since that frolic in the rain three fucking weeks ago. We only have a day off before we start preparing for our tour, and I have made it clear to everyone and their mother that I do not wish to _speak_ for the entire twenty-four hours. My voice literally _hurts_.

Funny, the first thing I thought of in that very first minute? How it’s not weird. Nothing is different between me and Joel; if anything, we’re _closer_ than we were before, if that’s even possible. Of course, there were many times I considered stealing a kiss in the hallway on the way to the stage or crawling into his bed after a cross-country red-eye flight, but then that fraction of a second was over and I had to concentrate on something else.

Apparently, we just have really shitty timing.

Regardless, all I want to do is lie in bed all day and stare at the backs of my eyelids. For some reason, my body hates me and woke me up at some ungodly hour. I’m trying to go back to sleep, but it appears that Joel has other plans.

I’m half-awake when I feel a dip in the mattress and the warmth of someone snuggling up to my back. I smile sleepily and lean back against him, having absolutely no problem with this arrangement. I figure it’s still early enough in which to get some cuddle time before we have to check out of the hotel.

It’s not often that I underestimate my twin; however, this is one of those times.

It starts with some innocent touching. He slides under the covers and presses his chest flush against my back, wrapping an arm around my waist and trailing his fingertips across my stomach. Feather-light kisses are randomly planted on the back of my neck, working their way up towards my ear.

Now, I know when I’m being seduced, and the fact that it’s _him_ seducing me makes it ten times hotter. It also makes me want to play along.

I feign this groan of irritation and try to cover my face with the pillow, jerking my shoulder a few times in a very unconvincing attempt to shake him off of me. I feel him chuckle as he tightens his hold on me and sinks his teeth into my shoulder blade. The minute I open my mouth (to say what, I have no idea), his voice is in my ear, low and husky.

“Shhh, Benj,” he whispers, his breath tickling my ear canal. He flicks his tongue against the tragus of my right ear, making me groan a much different way into my pillow.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he continues. His voice goes straight to my cock, which is much more awake than I am. “If we’re going to sin, we may as well go all the way.”

His hand traces the waistline of my boxers several times before I lose my patience and attempt to buck my hips upwards. The tip of my cock brushes against his pinky finger; he lets it linger just long enough to make me whine when he pulls away. I’m about to say something – probably involving some creative combination of swear words – when in one swift motion, I find myself on my back and completely covered from head to toe by all that is Joel.

Immediately, I am silenced by his mouth. My words are swallowed by his kiss and completely vanished by his tongue. This is in no way similar to our kiss in the rain; I can feel every ounce of Joel’s burning desire in every inch of my body, particularly where he is pressing down rather forcefully against my cock. He’s as hard as I am, and I’m almost so hard that it hurts.

My mind is so overwhelmed with lips and tongues and _want_ that I don’t even notice my arms reach around him of their own accord. My hands clutch his shoulder blades, my nails digging into his skin as they make their way down his entire back and under his boxers to seize his ass directly. As I squeeze the soft flesh, he slowly grinds against me and gasps into my mouth.

“Benji,” he mumbles, blindly nibbling along my lip until he finds one of my piercings. “You have no idea how incredible this feels.”

The hell I don’t. I would have thought out loud, except that it’s hard to form words when my brother has my lip ring between his teeth and is _tugging_ on it.

A strangled moan escapes my lungs, and Joel takes this as a cue to take it to the next level.

“I’ve never done this before,” he whispers, abandoning my piercing in favor of covering my chin with wet kisses as he speaks. “Of course, you know that.” He chuckles quietly, the vibrations joining the rest of my brain in my crotch. “I don’t want to fuck it up, ’cause, you know, it’s _you_ , but I want -”

What Joel wants, he doesn’t get a chance to say. Nothing says ‘shut the fuck up’ like throwing someone down on the bed and shoving your tongue down his throat, after all. I don’t really know where that came from, but I’d be the last person to complain. Joel even seemed kind of relieved at the sudden turn of events.

My mind goes pleasantly blank as I pour myself into my kiss, thinking and breathing nothing but Joel. His arms are around me almost automatically, his hands kneading the muscles of my back and straying upwards as I hastily tear my mouth away from his and kiss my way down his chest.

“Benji,” he tries to protest; I say ‘try’ only because both of the syllables of my name were stretched into the world’s most encouraging moan. “Benj, wait. I don’t know if – _oh, fuck_.”

Nothing says ‘shut the fuck up’ like swallowing someone’s cock whole, either. I’d thank God for not cursing me with a gag reflex, but that entire concept seems rather blasphemous right about now. I just pray that He waits until _after_ I make love with my brother to strike me with lightning.

Despite his previous objections, Joel’s hands are clamped onto my head, vigorously massaging the space where my brain would be if it wasn’t currently digging a hole in the mattress. He gently guides me up and down as he writhes around like a fish out of water, arching his back and repeatedly tossing his head back against the spare pillow.

I look up at him, and through my hazy eyes I catch his stare. There’s barely a slit out of which he can see, but that slit is enough to send liquid fire coursing through my veins at the heat and intensity radiating within those eyes that are a mirror image of mine.

Keeping our gazes locked, I slowly scrape the insides of my piercings up the length of his cock and swirl my tongue around the head. He squirms and moans out loud, abandoning my head in favor of grabbing fistfuls of sheets in both hands.

“ _Fuck_ , Benj,” he hisses, making a failed attempt to thrust himself back into my mouth and whimpering when I pin him down with my left arm. “Benji, _please_.”

Smirking, I let his cock fall from my lips and flick the tip of my tongue along the underside, continuing downwards towards his own twins. The tightened bundles of nerves tense as I lick all around them, taking care not to apply too much pressure. Joel is positively sated; I can hear his staggered breathing from between his thighs, which are shaking from the force of his arousal.

Through the cloudy mist restraining my conscience, which oddly enough usually appears in the form of Joel’s voice, I realize that Joel is doing all of these things that he has never done before because of _me_. _“I don’t think I trust anyone enough to let them take away my last piece of innocence.”_ Funny he put it that way, when right now he’s portraying the full meaning of debauched innocence, with his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and his face scrunched up like he’s already gone over the edge.

I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted to anyone in my entire life than I am right now. Why didn’t I think of this before? I owe Joel more than a simple blow job to thank him for having the courage to approach me about it, even if I technically did it first.

Which is why I kept licking lower. I’ve had it done to me and it felt fucking awesome, but I’ve never been able to bring myself to do it to someone else. Until now. Joel was right; if we’re going to sin, we may as well go all the way.

As my tongue passes his perineum and circles hesitantly around his hole, he almost jumps out of his skin and emits this low, drawn-out growl. His reaction erases all doubt from my mind and I loop my arms around his thighs and plunge inside, pushing in and out as though I am fucking him with my tongue.

He tries to lift himself against me to match my rhythm, but his body is trembling too much to keep up. A string of incomprehensible words mixed with an entire key scale of moans meet my ears as I switch to rapidly flicking my tongue.

“Benji – _fuck_ – get up here.”

I don’t even notice that I’m humping the mattress until I hoist myself up from between his legs and crawl back up his body, kissing every piece of skin I can find along the way. I hover over him, looking down at him through hooded lids as I struggle to catch a breath I didn’t know I lost.

“Benji,” he says again. “I trust you.”

He has said this to me a million times, but now it seems to have an entirely different meaning.

_“I don’t think I trust anyone enough to let them take away my last piece of innocence.”_

Wordlessly, I reach for the hand lotion that I keep on the nightstand in case of, um, emergencies. He places his hand on my neck and guides me in for a kiss, which is kind of disturbing considering where my mouth has just been, but at the same time it’s arousing because he knows damn well where it’s been and he wants to kiss me anyways.

This kiss is soft and sensual, much like the first one we shared together three weeks ago. It makes my heart ache, how much I love him. I know we will never be able to be together in anyone else’s eyes, but at least we can be together like this. For all I know, we’ve always been together in our eyes. And really, that’s all that matters.

I belatedly realize that I’m grinding my cock into his hip and pull away abruptly, to which he grabs me forcefully and kisses me harder.

“I like feeling it against me,” he mumbles between kisses. “I like knowing that I make you hard.”

Any rational thought I may have had flies out of my ear at his words. My hands are shaky as I fumble with the lotion, but Joel lightly touches my wrist and smiles up at me.

“I love you, Benj. You know that. You’ve always known that.”

I nod and start to say it back, but his lips are on mine and his hands are gently covering my fingers with lotion and my words get lost once again.

His legs wrap around my waist, urging me to move forward. Slowly, I drag my slicked fingers down his chest and inner thigh, then back up again to his hole. He writhes beneath me, once again trying to match my efforts. I decide he’s had enough teasing and thrust a finger inside, then another, stretching him and preparing him for the biggest sin of all.

He’s panting for air, too involved in breathing to partake in a kiss, so I bury my face in his neck and take in the sweet smell of Joel as I wriggle my fingers around in a hunt for his prostate. When I find it, he lets out a feral growl and would have probably lurched completely off of the bed had I not been on top of him.

“ _God_ , Benj,” he breathes. “That – that – _Oh, my God_ … Fuck, it’s – I – that’s – fuck… _fuck me, Benji_!”

One blink later and I’ve withdrawn my fingers and lifted his knees onto my shoulders, positioning myself between his legs. As I lube up my cock, I look down at him and wonder how on earth I could ever explain exactly what I’m feeling right now, then I realize I’ll probably never have to. I see it in his eyes, looking back at me.

It takes a bit for me to press my way inside of him, despite the precautions. I watch a brief flash of pain cross his face and wish I could have stopped it; I never, _ever_ want to hurt him. I kiss his inner thigh in what I hope is a soothing manner as I ease the rest of the way in, pausing to give him time to get used to me. I take it as a sign that he’s ready when he digs the heels of his feet into my ass cheeks, and I start to move.

A flood of grunts fly out of my mouth, in this low bass octave I didn’t know I possessed. Joel’s moaning in a strangled fashion, as though he’s trying to hold it in but it all bursts out in one breath. He’s so tight around me as I gradually pull out and then quickly push back in, hitting deeper with every thrust.

“I want to come with you,” Joel whispers between gasps and moans.

I grunt again in some sort of acknowledgement and let go of one of his legs in favor of his cock. It’s throbbing like crazy and his back snaps into an arch the second I touch it; a mixture of curses and affirmations along with my name emerge from his lips as I stroke him in time with my rhythm.

I feel his walls close around me and I know he’s going to come before he does. His hands are back to fisting the sheets again, his eyes squinted shut and his mouth open. It’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen, and it makes my need for release approach me faster than I would have liked.

His cock pulses and spills into my hand at the exact second my world flashes behind my eyes. His ass clenches repeatedly around me, milking me for all I’m worth as I jaggedly thrust through the aftershocks of my orgasm.

It’s over. I collapse on top of him, using the last of my energy to move off to the side so that I don’t squish him. We’re still fighting to regain control of our breathing when he wraps both his arms around me and squeezes me tight.

“I fucking love you, Benj,” he wheezes. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I fucking love you too,” I reply, my voice nonexistent.

Those are the first words I’ve spoken all day, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
